


Wandering

by Kathos



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathos/pseuds/Kathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn’t need to do my course.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my beta Jules and to Darkelf. </p><p>Unbound challenge response. First published on fanfiction.net on Oct 3, 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn’t need to do my course.  
> A/N: Thanks to my beta Jules and to Darkelf. 
> 
> Unbound challenge response. First published on fanfiction.net on Oct 3, 2004

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Sara said. She stood in the doorway to Grissom’s office. Spinning round, he saw her leaning against the door frame.

“I’m going home. If that’s ok with you?” He said, instantly regretting his choice of words. He saw the hurt in her eyes. She sighed deeply, tired of all the fighting. It had started to get better since he had taken her home after the DUI. 

“I meant with Greg. You promised to let him out of the lab more but he hasn’t been out in weeks. Just treat him better than you have the rest of us.” She said, before walking out. She tried hard not to cry before she reached the safety of her vehicle. He was the only one who could make her feel this bad and she was helpless to stop it. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her apartment block. 

Grissom stood in his office not moving, her demand resounding in his mind. He couldn’t believe that she thought so little of him. It wasn’t like he was trying to be hopeless in dealing with people. He tried but it never seemed to go right, especially with her. He collected his papers and went to go home. Only he never got there.

Sara’s phone rang half an hour later, she rose reluctantly from her bed. She cursed the inconsiderate person who had decided to call.

“Sidle.”

“Hey. It’s Grissom.”

“Griss. What do you want? You woke me.”

“I’m sorry. But can I come in?” Sara looked at the phone a little confused then she heard a soft knock at her door. Hanging up the phone without another word she went to open the door. Before her stood Grissom looking dejected.

“What’s up?” Sara asked.

“I’m sorry.” He replied. Lifting a hand to touch the side of her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He pulled her towards him and gently brushed his lips against hers. When he was sure she wasn’t adverse to the action, he kissed her more deeply. She pulled him into the apartment closing the door behind him then pinned him against it. Her actions mirroring that of her countless fantasies over the past four years. He gently moved her from him, concern spreading across his features. 

“Are you ok with this?” He asked. She nodded and he resumed the almost reverent attention he had been paying to her lips. A soft rapping at the door behind Grissom’s back drew them out of their soft exploration of each other.

“Who is it?” Sara called, trying to make her voice sound calm despite the attention Grissom was giving to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She glanced through the spy hole to see Greg standing there.

“Hey Sara. It’s me.” He said through the door. Grissom smiled into Sara’s neck.

“What does he want?” Grissom whispered softly into her neck. He was clearly upset that Greg was there. Sara pushed Grissom behind her door as she opened it to get rid of Greg.

“Hey Greg. What’s up?” She blushed as she realised what she had just said. Greg wiggled his eyebrows.

“Anything you want darling.” He said. Sara shook her head.

“You never give up do you?” She replied, “Look Greg, you are really sweet.”

“But?”

“But I’m not interested. I have found someone. If it wasn’t for him I would but he is here and I want to see what happens.” Sara said, gently.

“What has he got that I haven’t.” Greg asked, shifting from one foot to the other like an impatient five year old.

“Nothing, it’s just me, my preferences. I don’t know of one specific thing I can tell you. It’s just how I feel.” She replied.

“So it’s nothing I did or didn’t do” he asked, preparing for the worst.

“No. Greg you never did anything wrong. I kind of liked the attention really, meant I wasn’t a leper. It’s just how I feel.” She said. He seemed to brighten at this. His heart lifted to know that he had cheered her up by his words. It hurt that she didn’t want him but at least it wasn’t anything specific he had done to offend her. Sara leaned into the edge of the door, one half on the side Grissom was standing, half on the side Greg was. 

Grissom licked his lips as she leant her face on the other side of the door allowing him to look at her gracefully curving neck. He lifted his arm and gently stroked her neck. Sara stifled a moan and looked to see if Greg had noticed. He was looking at her with concern now. 

“You ok Sara?” She nodded that she was ok whilst trying to keep control as Grissom continued.

“Well I best be going?” Greg said.

“Okay. Bye Greg.” Sara replied. She liked him but was glad he was going. Greg turned to leave and Sara closed the door quickly. She didn’t manage to do anything else as Grissom turned her around and pinned her against the door. His hands quickly moving down her back to her waist. 

“If he ever goes near you again I’ll kill him.” He stated jokingly. 

“I didn’t think you would feel threatened by him.” She countered.

“I’m not but you are mine.” Sara started to giggle.

“Am I now?” She asked. 

“Yes.” 

Greg remembered the reason he had to be at her place, turning he headed back to her door. Stopping as he went to knock as he heard the sound of Sara laughing and of a male voice. 

“You are mine and you always have been.” Greg heard through the door. ‘Wait that sounded like Grissom.’ He thought. 

“Greg Sanders does not get to have you.” Grissom said, smiling.

“No Sir.” Sara replied. 

Greg shook his head as he walked away. Muttering to himself "Okay, that was weird."


End file.
